


fake up break up wake up call

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: Jim didn't even know they were dating until just this minute. (They're not.) He's never been one to give up easily.





	fake up break up wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.

"We need to break up."

"I wasn't aware we were dating," Jim says, clearly too amused for his own good. 

Bones half-glares at him. "We’re not, obviously, but half the academy thinks we are." 

"So?" Jim shrugs. "Who cares what they think?"

" _So_  I don’t like the looks I get when _you_  pick someone up in a bar, an’ I don’t like the kind of folk willing to be picked up thinking it."

"Well, damn, Bones, if I knew I was supposed to be your boyfriend I’d have done a better job of it." 

"You’re not my boyfriend, Jim." 

"I could be," Jim says as a defensive reflex, and it’s only because he’s looking that he sees what happens on Bones’ face in the split second before he responds.

"Don’t be ridiculous. If your reputation can’t stand up to being dumped, we can tell ‘em you broke up with me."

"What kind of egomaniac do you take me for?" Bones just raises an eyebrow at him because _really_. Jim grumbles. "Whatever. I’d be a fantastic boyfriend." 

Bones rolls his eyes.

"I _would_. It’s just like being friends but we'd get to have more sex." 

Bones, very slowly like he’s talking to a child, says, "We don’t have sex." 

Jim nods. "Yeah, but only cos I thought you weren’t interested." He cocks his head to the side like he’s studying a complicated new puzzle. "But that’s not really true, is it?" 

Bones means to tell him he’s out of his mind but Jim is suddenly a lot closer than he was a minute ago. 

"You do want me, don’t you, Bones? You just don’t want to be one of the notches on my bedpost."

"I don’t want to be a notch on anyone’s bedpost," Bones says, like that’s an argument.

Jim’s eyes flash triumphantly. "Done." 

" _What?_ "

Jim is _right there_ , close enough to share body heat, faces just millimeters apart, looking him right in the eye and not touching him at all. "You heard me. I’m all yours. For as long as you want me." 

"Dammit, Jim, you can’t just _say_  shit like that." 

"I can if I _mean_  it. Hell, Bones, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I don’t know if you’ve ever looked in a mirror but you’re smoking hot and you put up with more of my bullshit than my _mom_. You wanna be the only one who gets to fuck me? That’s _easy_."


End file.
